Just Like That
by bloodstainedeverdark06
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have kids. One-shot. HxT.


_**Disclaimer's Notice:**__ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the ideas of the author of OHSHC. The only characters in this one-shot that I own are Haru, Hiki, and Tama. These three children are not featured in the actual anime and have nothing to do with the original author's ideas. They are purely made from my imagination and created by me in this one-shot. This is my idea of how Tamaki and Haruhi should be after I watched episode 16 from the English dubbed anime version of OHSHC._

* * *

Just Like That

By: serenaclutz

Based On: Ouran High School Host Club

"And just like that I became a member of the Ouran High School Host Club..." the young woman tells her three children.

The children are all sitting on blue beanbags in front of their mother's Rockingchair. A brown haired brown eyed girl is on the woman's left. Her hair goes down to her waist and she is a fifth grader. She is wearing a pink nightgown and white stockings. A brown haired blue eyed boy is sitting in the middle next to the girl. His hair barely touches his ears and he is in fourth grade. He is wearing dark blue pajamas and holding a brown teddy bear. A blond haired blue eyed boy sits on the right next to the first boy. His bangs are in his eyes, the hair by his ears goes down to the earlobe, and the hair on the back of his neck barely touches the top of the collar. He is wearing white pajamas and holding a book close to his chest. He is in the sixth grade.

"Haru, Hiki, Tama... You are not quite old enough to hear the rest of the story, but once you are all in junior high together you can hear the rest. Now it's time to brush your teeth and go to bed," she acknowledges her children from her left to her right.

Haru, the girl, stands up with a pout saying, "Mama, do I have to pretend to be a boy like you did, too? I don't want to be in the Host Club! I want to wear dresses and have a boyfriend!"

The young woman smiles down at her daughter and holds her arms out to her. Haru runs into her mother's arms.

"Don't worry, Haru. You can be whoever you want to be. Besides, your father would kill me if he saw you dressing and acting like a boy!" the woman comforts her.

Haru smiles and says, "Good night, mama, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Haru. Sweet dreams," the woman says as she kisses Haru's forehead.

The youngest boy, Hiki, stands up and hugs his mother who kisses his forehead.

"Good night, my littlest one... I'll tuck you in as soon as you've brushed your teeth," she says.

Hiki nods and says, "Okay."

The oldest, Tama, stays seated and stares at the floor.

"Do you think father will want me to be president of the Host Club some day?" Tama asks flatly.

The mother stands up and kneels down next to Tama.

With a brilliant smile, she brushes Tama's bangs out of his eyes and says, "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you did whatever you wanted."

"I want to be the smartest kid in all my classes! I'm going to grow up to be the president of Ouran Academy! Then I can give money to all the poor kids who really want to study like me!" Tama says as he stands up and grins at his mother.

The young woman stands up and hugs her son saying, "I'm sure if you keep trying your wish will come true, Tama. Go say good night to your father before you go to bed."

Tama hugs her back and heads for the stairs.

"Oh, Tama..?" she says.

Tama stops on the third step and looks down at her saying, "Yes?"

She smiles up at him and says, "If you don't want to be in the Host Club, don't tell your father unless he asks. It might break his heart since you're his oldest son."

When she laughs at this, Tama giggles and says, "Okay, mom, don't worry. Even if I don't join the Host Club in high school, father will still make me be a gentleman. Good night!"

With that he runs up the stairs and to his father's study room. The woman looks over at the picture of her family on the wall and smiles.

"So, Tamaki, this is our life," she whispers to her self.

A few minutes later, a man starts walking down the stairs. He has his eyes set on the woman. When he is at the foot of the stairs, he walks over to her and embraces from behind.

"Haruhi, our children are beautiful. How could I be so lucky to have you as my wife?" he asks.

The woman turns in his arms and says, "Tamaki, you know you don't have to say that. I already know you're only saying that to flatter me."

Tamaki smiles and says, "And it works, does it not, my love?"

Haruhi giggles and taps her husband on the nose saying, "Anything remotely sweet makes me happy."

"Shall we retire for the night then, my dear?" Tamaki asks as he pulls her closer.

Haruhi runs her hand through his hair and nods with a blush. Tamaki lifts her into his arms bridal style and carries her up the staircase. He pushes their bedroom door shut with his foot and so another chapter closes, or has it only begun?

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! This is strictly a one-shot! Please do not ask for a continuation. Please leave a review if you want. Thank you!_

_~serenaclutz_


End file.
